Windows 10 Build 18329
The build 18329 is a rs_prerelease build. The version is called 1903. The codename is 19H1. It's released on 02/02/2019 (GMT +8). What's New? Top apps in Search Get quick access to the apps that you use the most, just open Search Home and you’ll see them under Top apps—no typing required! One more way Search helps you find the things you need. Run Desktop (Win32) apps in Windows Mixed Reality In this update, Microsoft added the ability to launch Desktop (Win32) applications (such as Spotify, Paint.NET, and Visual Studio Code) in Windows Mixed Reality, just like how you launch Store apps. To use this feature, bring up Pins Panel, then go to all apps, where you will find a folder named “Classic Apps (Beta)”. In this folder, you will be able to select and launch any Desktop (Win32) applications. ADLaM and Osage keyboard support Building on the font support Microsoft announced recently, today we’re introducing keyboard support for ADLaM and Osage. ADLaM script is used to write Pular/Fulfulde, the language of the Fulani people of West Africa. Osage script is used to write the Osage language spoken by the Osage Nation in Oklahoma. Other Updates Mail & Calendar version 16.0.11231.20082 * Dark mode now extended to Mail and Calendar items * Default Font General changes, improvements, and fixes * The new tamper protection setting in the Windows Security app protects your device by helping to prevent bad actors from tampering with the most important security settings. * Fixed an issue resulting in many Win32 apps having an unexpectedly long launch time due to being incorrectly suspended by the OS in the last two flights. * Fixed an issue where the Windows Insider Program settings pages via Settings > Update & Security > Windows Insider Program had a bug preventing Narrator and Screen Reader programs from properly reading the page. * Fixed an issue from the previous flight where Desktop Window Manager would crash if multiple Office and/or video playback applications were running on the same screen on devices with Multiplane Overlay Support. * Fixed an issue resulting video playback going black after rotating a device from landscape to portrait. * Fixed an issue resulting in a green screen with error Kernel_auto_boost_lock_acquisition_with_raised_irql when using an Xbox controller with your PC. * Fixed an issue resulting in USB devices, including mice and keyboards, potentially not working after updating to recent builds. * Fixed an issue resulting in intl.cpl hanging when copying settings. * Fixed an issue resulting in Microsoft Edge not being able to access local IPs. * Fixed an issue resulting in not being able to extend your monitor to a second screen connected via Miracast. * Fixed an issue where when you opened a new Notepad window and pressed CTRL + F, the Find window would unexpectedly be populated with the search query from the last time the Find window was used in a previous Notepad instance. * Fixed an issue from the previous flight that caused consistent black screens when using Remote Desktop, DisplayLink, or Miracast if you are on an AMD or Nvidia driver. Known issues * The Windows Security app may show an unknown status for the Virus & threat protection area, or not refresh properly. This may occur after upgrade, restart, or settings changes. * Launching games that use anti-cheat software may trigger a bugcheck (GSOD). * Creative X-Fi sound cards are not functioning properly. We are partnering with Creative to resolve this issue. * While night light functionality is back up and running, you may still find issues with other blue light reduction software not working. * When performing Reset this PC and selecting Keep my files on a device that has Reserved Storage enabled the user will need to initiate an extra reboot to ensure Reserved Storage is working again properly. * Some Realtek SD card readers are not functioning properly. We are investigating the issue. * The value in Narrator Settings “Change the level of detail Narrator provides about text and control” might be empty. To work around this issue, use the Narrator command Narrator key + v to change the verbosity level, then close and reopen Settings app again. * After upgrade, there might be two Narrator voices talking at the same time. Reboot the machine once, this issue will go away. * Windows Sandbox may launch to a black screen for some users. * Taskbar icons may stop loading and appear blank. * Some of the Real-Time Protection options for Malwarebytes Premium are not able to be turned on. * You may see an error when unzipping files. * The brightness slider may not work. * Opening Color filters setting in the Ease of Access setting will crash the Settings app. Known issues for Developers * If you install any of the recent builds from the Fast ring and switch to the Slow ring – optional content such as enabling developer mode will fail. You will have to remain in the Fast ring to add/install/enable optional content. This is because optional content will only install on builds approved for specific rings. References * Announcing Windows 10 Insider Preview Build 18329 * 微软Windows 10 19H1预览版18329已修复和已知问题大全 Videos * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6USdiwx7Tng (Windows 10 Build 18329 ISOs) 4K * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOWPON_wtnY (Cortana kicked out of Search in Windows 10 build 18329) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJSKcqnxVw0 (Windows 10 build 18329: Search changes, Mixed Reality, Mail improvements) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkrtGCF8iTE (Hands on with Windows 10 19H1 Build 18329) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFVDHn1xWqc (Windows 10 Build 18329 - A new build, but not for everyone) 4K Category:Windows 10 Category:Windows 10 Version 19H1 Category:Windows 10 Version 1903